A traditional jewel case is a compact disc case that has been used since 1982. It is a three-piece plastic case, measuring 142 mm×121.6 mm×10.4 mm, which usually contains a CD or DVD disc along with the liner notes and a back card. Two opposing transparent halves are hinged together to form the casing, the back half holding a media tray that grips the disc by its hole. A jewel case has two molded hemispherical plastic bearings in its hinges. All three parts are made of injection-molded polystyrene.
Polystyrene is not an environmentally friendly material. A 1986 EPA report on solid waste labeled the polystyrene manufacturing process as the fifth largest creator of hazardous waste. Also, polystyrene is difficult to recycle and consumes significant amounts of landfills.
Injection-molded polystyrene is rigid and fragile. Traditional jewel cases are known to easily crack if external force is applied onto the case. Also, they become permanently unhinged easily especially if the hinge area of the case is cracked. If the hinge area of the case has been damaged, it is no longer functional and the effectiveness of the case for storing optical media is reduced.
Accordingly, there is a desire to address at least some of the abovementioned problems.